


New Friendships

by ArcStories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AlainaPrana, Comyet - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kid Error, Kid Fresh, Kid Geno, Kid Ink, Loverofpiggies, No Smut, Undertale AU's, Undertale Au crossover, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover of my ParasiteTale and of Alainprana's Momma CQ's comic. Also, there will be confusing things in this fanfic about ParasiteTale, but it will be explained soon in my story as to why its's like this(In my ParasiteTale story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Park Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlainaPrana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlainaPrana).



> Tell me whaty you guys think of this and tell AlainaPrana of this story. Also tell Lover of Piggies and Comyet about this story because I know that all three of them will love this.

It was a peaceful, sunny day; four skeleton kids were taking a stroll through the park today talking and laughing. Their names were Ink, Fresh, Error, and Geno. Ink was a creative skeleton who loved to paint and draw, Fresh was a 90’s kid, but can’t really feel, Error was an emotional boy who would get errors lots of time, and Geno was a sick skeleton and couldn’t do much, but loved to hang out with his cousin Ink and his brothers Error and Fresh. Error was helping Geno walk by having one his arms around his shoulders while Ink and Fresh stood beside him making small talk. They then come across a park bench where they all decide to rest for a little. Just then the sound of an ice cream truck is heard and Error suggests an idea.

“How about we get some ice cream? I’m sure that our moms gave us some money to get something to eat, right?”

“Yeah brah, I’ve got like ten dollars, ya feel me brah.”

“Ok bro, you really should just shut up Fresh. Anyway, you stay here and rest Geno while us three get some ice cream. What flavor you want?”

Geno ponders as to what flavor he wants and finally says it.

“I would like cotton candy flavor if they have it, and if not. Then I’ll go with vanilla ice cream instead, ok?”

“Yeah sounds ok.” The three of them then stand up and head to the ice cream truck with a huge line.”We’ll be back probably in 15 min so stay here and rest.”

Error, Ink, and Fresh head to the ice cream truck money in hand. Geno waits patiently at the park bench as he watches his brothers head to the ice cream truck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk was walking down the park path with his bluetooth headphones in his ears. He was walking down the path in a pair of black basketball shorts that have a red outline, a short-sleeved white t-shirt with a guitar on it that seems to be playing notes, a pair of red sneakers, and a black eyepatch over his right eye with a flaming musical note etched as a design. He walked along the path for some time and soon sees Geno lying down on the park bench coughing. Worried, he runs towards the skeleton and is now beside him.

“Um, are you ok?”

Geno looks at Frisk with a confused expression before it clicks into his head as to why he’s asking.

“Oh, I’m so sorry if I worried you.”He sits up.”I’m ok, just a bit sick is all.”

Frisk looks at him questioningly, but lets out a sigh. 

“If you say so,”He holds his right hand out.”Name’s Frisk. What’s your?”

“Geno,”He takes Frisk’s hand and they shake.”Nice to meet you.”

“Mind if I take a seat?”

“No, I don’t mind”As he motions for Frisk to take a seat. 

Frisk takes the seat and takes off his headphones. He then takes his phone from his right pocket and pauses his music and then puts the phone back into his pocket.

“So Geno, what are you doing in the park?”

“Oh, I’m here with my brothers and cousin. They’re getting ice cream right now, but I decided to stay behind and rest. What about you?”

“Me, well. I’m here to clear my mind and see if I can get my creative juices flowing.”

“Oh, do you draw or something?”

“Hmm, oh no. I can’t draw for my life. Nah, I like to create music and so I come here whenever I have writer’s block for my songs.”

“Oh, so you’re trying to figure out a song right now?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what to make and it’s very frustrating. I like to make music, but it is very frustrating when you don’t have inspiration.”

“I see, do you mind if I ask something?”

“Oh no, I won’t mind. Ask away.”

“What happened to your eye?”

This made Frisk flinch for he wasn’t expecting something like that. Though, he guesses he should’ve expected it if not sooner than later. He looks at Geno with a dejected look and then looks at his feet.

 

“I, uh, rather not talk about. Bad memories.”

Geno looks Frisk with a worried look thinking he upset him.  
“I-I’m so sorry. I-I sh-shouldn’t have asked you. I’m s-so sorry.”

Frisk then looks at Geno with a smile on his face.

“It’s ok. You just didn’t know. Say, how old are you exactly?”

“I’m 12 right now. How about you?”

“Hey, I’m 12 too. That’s so cool that we’re the same age.”

Frisk’s phone then starts to ring and Geno looks at him. Frisk takes his phone and answers it.

“Hello?”

He then moves the phone away from his ear as some yelling is heard.

“WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU FRISK!? DID YOU FORGET WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE GAME STORE IN 5 MINUTES!?”

He then moves the phone back to his ear.

“No,no. I didn’t forget. I’ll be home in 10 so just wait for me.”

“Ok fine, I guess I can wait.”

“Ok, see you then. Bye.”

Frisk then hangs up and lets out a defeated sigh.

“Sorry about that, I promised my friend we go check out the new games at the nearest game store.”

“That’s ok. I can understand.”

“Say, do you have a phone Geno?”

“Yeah, I do.”As Geno takes out his phone.

“Cool, let’s exchange phone numbers.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Error, Ink and Fresh are heading back with the ice cream in hand. Error holds two ice cream cones, one that is cheesecake flavor and the other cotton candy flavor. Ink got birthday cake flavor with rainbow sprinkles while Fresh a cookies n cream ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. They were all walking back when they notice Geno talking to someone. Frisk waves goodbye to Geno starts to run home while Geno waves good bye to Frisk. 

Error, Ink, and Fresh now approach Geno and Error hand Geno his ice cream cone.

“Thanks Error.”He take the ice cream gladly.

“Yeah, apparently it was National Ice Cream day today and so they are giving it out for free. Though I’m curious, who was that guy you were talking to? If he so much as lay a single finger on you-”

‘Error, he didn’t so cool it.”

Ink then spoke up.

“Well, who is he then?”

“Well, he’s certainly someone who you will love Ink. I know for sure.”

“Really!?”He sound excited as stars fill his eye sockets.

“Yeah. I’ll be sure to introduce you guys next time we meet him.”

“Cool dawg, can’t wait to meet the brah. Now then, let’s head home shall we brahs?”

Geno then stands up and puts his arm around Error’s shoulders. They all then start to head home in good fits of laughter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Frisk is looking through the Xbox row looking for any games that peaks his interest. Just then, a girl’s voice is heard from another section. Frisk leaves the section and comes to face with a girl in glasses, a ponytail tied by a scrunchy, a green short sleeved shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and flats. She is holding a game called “Dead Space” in her hands and then peers at Frisk.

“You find a good game Chara?”

“Yeah, it’s a horror game called Dead Space. I am so making you play this.”

“Please no, the last time we played a horror game. I couldn't sleep for a week.”  
“Wussy, well no matter. Just means you have a week of nights to make a new song, right?”

“Yeah, of how terrified I am. Look, I’ll play it with you, but you have to stay up with me then.”

“Fine, if I have to.”

Chara and Frisk then start heading to the cashier to purchase the game. They thank the cashier and leave the store.

“How did we get the game when it’s rated 18+?”

“The cashier knows us, that’s why.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re friends with Bill.”

“By the way Frisk, why were you staying at the park longer than usual?”

“Oh, I met a monster there and became friends with him. You should meet him some time. I’m sure it will be a skele-ton of fun.”

“Oh, in that case. I’m sure we’ll have a humerus time with him.”

“Well, he apparently has some brothers and a cousin that I still need to meet.”

“Well we can meet him together, come on. Dad should be home by now.”

“Ok, just wait for me.”

They start running off laughing as they head straight home.


	2. A Musical Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell AlainaPrana, LoverofPiggies, and Comyet of this fanfic. I would so love it if they saw Ch.2 of this series.

Geno was at his desk checking his e-mail on his computer. Once done, he decides to go to YouTube and listen to some music for a bit while reading some fanfictions online. He chooses a cover of Faded by Alan Walker done by a lady named Sara Farell. He loved her singing and his favorite cover from her is Faded. He starts the video and the music starts to play. About a few seconds into the song, his phone chimes signaling he got a text message. Geno takes his phone out of his pocket to see he got a text from Frisk. 

Frisk-Hey Geno! Wyd rrn?

Geno-Not much, listening to Sara Farell. How bout you?

Frisk-I love that artist!   
Not doing much either, just playing some horror game with my friend.

Geno-Sounds like fun!

Frisk-Are you kidding me!? I get scared too easily. I already peed my pants and we’re not even a minute into the game!

Geno laughs hard at that message just imagining the guy who seemed confident at the park peeing his pants. He then decided to message back, but still laughs hard.

Geno-LOL! Are you that much of a scaredy cat?

Frisk-Well, my friend knows ways of getting the 18+ games and makes me play it with her all the time. She’s about the same age as me, but can handle scenes like these way better than me. Just glad it ain’t anything too bad like showing people naked and stuff.

Geno-Dang tho, talk about connections.

Frisk-Say, you should come to our house next week. I’m sure it’ll be fine with her dad.

Geno-Wait, you guys live together?

Frisk-My parents are traveling around the world together and my sister is busy all the time so I live at my friend’s house.

Geno felt bad for Frisk since it seemed like he was abandoned as a child. At that moment, he immediately despised Frisk’s parents for leaving him like that.

Geno-Oh, I’m so sorry about that. I never knew.

Frisk-Yeah, a lot of people don’t. Tho, I got over it. It happened years ago so I don’t care.  
Geno-Hey, is it ok I bring my bros and cousin?

Frisk-Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be ok. That way, I can meet them in person and hopefully becomes friends with them.

Geno-Awesome, next week right?

Frisk-Yeah, I’m sure Mr. Adventures would be ok with you guys staying at our house to hang out. Before anything tho, this is not a sleepover in case you were wondering.

Geno-We barely know each other, I think it would be better to get to know each other first before doing that. Otherwise it’d be very awkward. 

Frisk-Haha, yeh. Anyway, see you next week. Bye for now, gotta get back to playing “Dead Space”. :(

Geno-LOL, Bye! Have fun wetting yourself!

Frisk-HEY!

Geno starts to laugh and puts his phone on the desk. He then starts to cough a bit on his laugh and ceases it all together. Though he gets curious as to what type of game is “Dead Space”. He goes onto google and searches it up to see that it a survival horror game series. Though from what it sounds like, Frisk must’ve gotten the oldest one . He starts to laugh as he pictures Frisk just screaming his butt off during the game. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week has passed since Frisk invited Geno and them to his house. Frisk texted Geno the day before of the address of their house and that his friend’s dad is going to order three large cheese pizzas for them later on to eat. Right now, Geno, Fresh, Error, and Ink were in sitting in CQ’s SUV with Comyet in the front passenger seat. Ink was the first to talk out of the four of them.

“So Geno, you said I would get along well with Frisk. Why?”

“Oh, well I kinda figured that you might get along with him since you instantly get along with anyone who likes to make their own creations.”

“Ooo, what does he do? Does he draw, write, cook; tell me!”

“Be patient Ink, you’ll find out soon enough.”

Ink shows off a huge smile as he looks out the window of the car filled with excitement to meet him. Error then looks at Geno and whispers to him something.

“Look, I saw the guy when he was leaving the park and I got to ask. Why does he have an eyepatch, do you know?”

Geno looks at Error shocked, but keeps his composure.

“It seems to be a sensitive subject for him so don't ask him about it. Tell Fresh and Ink too.”

‘Ok.”

Error turns to Ink and Fresh to tell them the news, but Geno wonders why Frisk ears that eye patch. Maybe he wears as a fashion statement or maybe something happened when he was young and he has it to hide something. Whatever it was, Geno knows that Frisk will tell him when he is ready. He coughs a bit, but nothing too bad that would signal that his life was in danger and so everyone just ignored it.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The trip from their house to Frisk’s took about a half-an-hour and it seemed that their house was a two-story house from the outside with a nice front yard and a garage. Everyone looked at how beautiful the house was and after a few minutes, CQ and Comyet turned towards the kids.

“You guys be on your best behavior. Me and Comyet will come when you guys are ready to go home. You guys have your phones, right?”

Fresh, Error, and Ink look at each other and they laugh nervously. CQ and Comyet glare at them and then turn to Geno to see he has his phone out. The two moms let out a sigh feeling relieved that at least one person has their phone.

“Ok, make sure to not push yourself Geno. Don’t want you to go to the hospital when we aren’t here.”

“Got it mom, we’ll be on our best behavior.”

The two moms let out a smile as their children head to the door.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chara was in the game room upstairs which had many consoles including a Xbox 360, a Xbox 1, a Playstation 3, a Playstation 4, and a Wii U. She was currently playing Rocket League on the Xbox 1 which was connected to flat screen TV and she was sitting a couch big enough for six people at a time. She just finished up her game of Rocket League in which she played against a Rising Star in singles and won 4-2. She then hears the doorbell and realizes that Frisk invited some people over to their house. She gets up and heads downstairs to the front door and opens it up to see 4 skeletons there. They all look at her confused.  
“You must be the people Frisk invited over. My name is Chara, I’m his friend who is letting him stay here.”

Geno sighs relieved they didn’t get the wrong address.

“My name is Geno and these are my bros Error and Fresh.”

“H-hey.”

“Sup brah.”

Geno then pulls Ink up to the front.

“And this guy is my cousin named Ink.”

Ink looks at Chara with a nervous smile.

“H-hey.”

Chara looks at all four of them before letting out a small giggle.

“You guys are very nervous when talking to girls aren’t you.”

All four of them start to blush hard making Chara laugh even harder.

“Haha, come on in.”

All four of them go in to see a big living room space with a huge TV that is facing two couches side by side with a spruce coffee table in front of them. There was a staircase that led upstairs to three doors with one of them open. The open door being the game room. Next to the staircase on the first floor was another door that was open leading to the basement. All the skeletons looked in awe at the house to see how beautiful it was in the inside. Chara then gave a forced cough which brought the skeletons back to reality.

“*Cough*You guys want to see what Frisk is doing currently?”

“YEAH!”All of them said except for Error who seemed wary of this place.

They all started to head towards the door leading downstairs with Chara in the front of them. The basement was a lot more cozy then it seemed as there was wooden tiling with various instruments everywhere it seemed from acoustic guitars to synth keyboards to a triangle. The four skeletons looked in awe at how many instruments there were, but they resisted touching them thinking of how much they must’ve been. Chara led them through the instruments to a door where some singing could be heard. The skeletons were confused as to why there was singing until Chara opened the door and led them inside. The room was a recording studio with lots of professional equipment and there was a window leading to another room with some bean bags inside and Frisk singing into a microphone. There is some music playing in the background of his singing as he sings a cover of Alan Walker “Sing Me To Sleep”.

I would do anything for you  
Anything for you  
Yesterday got away  
Melody stuck inside your head  
A song in every breath

Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
So sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep

The skeletons listened to Frisk’s singing mesmerized at how good it was. When the music ended, Frisk looked away from the mic and out the window to see people there. He hangs his headphones on the mic and exits into the mixing room where Geno and Ink gave Frisk a hug. Frisk is taken back by the hug, but hugs back after a few moments. They then break the hug.

“Man, it is good to see you Geno. And these must be you brothers and cousin, right?”

“Yeah, the guy who hugged you with me is my cousin Ink.”

“You’re so good with singing!”

“Aw, that means a lot.”

Geno gave a smirk at the comment while Error looks at Frisk angrily. Geno then turns to Fresh and Error.

“The one is 90’s clothing is Fresh and the one with errors is my bro Error.”

“Sup brah!”

“Hey.”  
Frisk looks at the two of them before letting out a huge smile.

“It’s nice to meet you guys. I hope we can be great friends.”

Geno looks at Frisk with concern. Just what is he hiding that he doesn’t want anyone to find out including us.


	3. Truth about Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk learns something of Geno that sends chills down their spine. Especially Frisk's, wonder why. :)

Everyone was still in Frisk’s recording studio checking out the equipment. Everyone was silent as the four skeletons looked onward at the equipment like a soundboard, a Dell laptop, a mixing board, an expensive video camera, an expensive mic, and a pair of headphones. It all must have costed a lot of money so they were wondering how Frisk and Chara were able to afford any of this. Error then decides to ask.

“How are you able to afford all this? It must be tough on the mom and dad if they are working overtime for this stuff.”

Chara smiles and laughs a bit before calming down a bit.”

“Nah, my dad is an engineer and he make lots of money a year. I’m actually planning to go to a good college and study to become an engineer like him. Though Frisk has other plans.”

Everybody then looks to Frisk with wonder except for Chara who just looks at him with a smile and admiration.

“My dream is to become a famous composer/singer. My hopes is that my music will inspire people to go and do something with their lives and to stand up for what they believe is right in this world. What are your guys’ hopes and dreams?”

Geno looks at Frisk with a small smile, but one of sincerity. 

“My dream is to travel around the world. I want to check out the world not from the TV, but in person and see its beauty for myself. Not through some television where I can’t experience the true beauty of the images shown. Though I also have to keep these three in check in the case they ever get into fight with each other like usual.”

Geno points to the three skeletons behind him in which all three try to make a witty remark, but fail miserably. Ink lets out a sigh before smiling once again.

“My dream is to paint the world a better color. There are a lot of things on social media and on TV that try to bring people down. What I want to do is to also inspire people like you Frisk. With my art, I want to show people that no matter how life brings you down. You can always rise back up and paint your life the way it's meant to be painted.”

Everyone looks at Ink with awe at his wonderful speech and Ink just looks at everyone with a flustered look as a rainbow colored blush forms on his face. He then looks away at everyone which Fresh takes a chance to explain his dream.

“My dream is to become a scientist.”

Everyone looks at him in shock as they picture Fresh in his adult years as a scientist. The thought of it is enough to make them giggle a bit. Fresh then looks at him with a straight face.

“You know it’s kinda rude to giggle at a person’s dream, right? Anyway, the reason I want to become a scientist is so I can help find cures for any incurable sickness out there. Kinda like Geno’s condition.”

That last statement sent shivers down Frisk’s spine. Chara looks at Frisk with worry before looking at Geno with a deep sense of agony.

“So Geno, you're sick aren’t you?”

Geno looks at Chara with a face of despair as he slowly nods his head up and down. Chara looks at Geno with terror as she then starts to tear up a bit. Everyone then turns to Frisk at what he says.

“I’m very sorry Geno, I didn’t know you were sick. Heh, to think that a happy mood could be destroyed in an instant with just one bad phrase or word.”

Geno then starts to smirk and a laugh a bit.

“Yeah, amazing isn’t it. Anyway sorry about that. We came here to have fun, not to dilly dally and just talk about my illness.”

Everyone looks at him with a smile as they nod their heads yes.

“Now then, Chara. Why don’t we take them upstairs to the game room. I’m sure if they love ti play games like you, then we’ll have loads of fun.”

“Yeah. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”

The rest of the day was filled once again with brightness as the dark truth of Geno’s illness is slowly pushed away for today. They all spent the day bonding over video games and music, but Error kept a wary eye on Frisk afraid that he might try to snatch his brother away from him. In the end though, nothing happened and they all decided to take a picture. They set up the camera on a timer in front of Frisk’s recording booth. Before they took the picture though, Frisk had an idea.

“Why don’t we all choose an instrument and pose with it? We are in a recording booth for music, might as well make it a music themed pic.”

Everyone liked the idea and Frisk allowed them to choose an instrument of their choosing to pose with. Frisk went with the bass guitar, Chara the synth keyboard, Fresh the trumpet, Error the ocarina, Ink the ukulele, and Geno on the microphone. They all posed as if they were in a band with Geno as their lead. They took the picture and then the skeleton family had to leave to their homes. Though they hope to get to to know each other better in the future.


	4. The Truth Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the true chapter 4 of New Friendships so sorry to those didn't like the last two chapters. Please enjoy this new installment and I hope to be writing more in the future. With that, have fun reading. :)

Geno was in his room on his computer listening to music on YouTube. He was currently listening to a song called “If Everyone Cared” by the artist Nickleback. He starts tapping his foot to the beat of the song getting the groove of it. He starts singing to the lyrics of the song, but then suddenly his phone starts to ring. He pauses his music and takes out his phone. He answers the phone to hear Chara’s voice on the other end.

“Hey Geno.”

“Oh hey Chara, didn’t expect you to call.”

“Yeah well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? Frisk is going to be heading to the hospital to do some check-ups so he’s going to be gone the whole day.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he was going to the doctors. But why does he to a hospital instead of a clinic for this stuff?”

“One of my dad’s friends works at the hospital and agreed to be our doctor for whatever case.”

“I see. Anyway, back to the topic. You want me to come over?”

“Yeah, I’m going to be by myself and I thought it be more fun if I invite you guys over.”

“Well, I can probably come, but not Error or Fresh.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“Let’s just say that Error got extremely mad at Fresh and they both got into a big fist fight. So they are both grounded for now.”

‘“I see.”

“I can ask Ink if he wants to come, but I'm not sure if he can.”

“Doesn’t hurt to ask. Plus, I’m ok with it being only us two if Ink can't come.”

“Cool.*Coughs*Sorry about that.”

“It’s cool. I know you’re really sick. Anyway, guess I’ll see you here then.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in probably an hour. See you then!”

Chara hangs up the call and Geno goes downstairs to go tell his mother of his plans.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Geno is getting out of CQ’s car and steps to be in front of Chara’s house. He closes the car door behind him and starts to head towards the front door of the house, but is stopped by CQ honking the car door. She rolls down the front passenger window and looks at him.

“Make sure to be good sweetie. And make sure you don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Ok Mom.”

“Oh, and remember the number one rule when hanging with friends.”

“Uh,what is it?”

“To have fun. Trust me, it’s better to live now then to regret it later.”

Geno gives a compassionate smile, but then starts to laugh.

“What is so funny mister?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just...you always know how to make me feel better Mom. No matter the situation, you would always cheer me up even when you’re the one who needed help. I guess what I’m trying to say is. Thank you Mom. I love you.”

Geno creates a heart using his skeletal hands and CQ looks at him with a smile.

“Yes well, I love you too Geno. Now be careful my babybones. Goodbye.”

“Bye Mom.”

With that, CQ drives away and Geno heads towards the front door. He knocks and a few moments later, Chara appears in front of him.

“Heya Geno. Hope you’re ready to get beat.”

“Yeah right. I’m going to beat your butt.”

With that, they rush upstairs into the game room where they played for a long time. They played games against each other in Rocket League, Super Smash Bros, COD. Though they also played with each other Minecraft, Animal Crossing, and FNAF. During the FNAF game, they took turns to see how long they can survive each night, but there was no winners in that game as they both couldn’t get past night 4 without dying to Freddy. Chara then gets an idea and does a devilish smirk. Geno was currently playing his turn of FNAF and Chara slowly walks up behind him to wrap her arms around him.  
“AHHHHHH!!!!”

He screams very loudly and falls backwards on the chair. Chara moves out of the way making Geno hit the ground.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“Nothing special. Just wanted to scare you.”

“Why you…*Coughs* you little*Coughs*nevermind.”

“Uhh, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just a bit of coughing is all.”

“Good because I want to show you something.”

“Uh, what?”

“You’ll see. Just come with me to the basement.”

With that, Geno stands up and follows Chara downstairs towards the basement. It is still ridiculed with lots of instruments in the entire room. Chara motions for Geno to follow and leads him to another door in the basement. She opens it and inside appears to be a boy’s bedroom. There is a bed on the side wall with a blanket embroidered with music notes, two shelves next to the bed with random trinkets and statues, and a closet to the opposite end of the room filled with clothes.

“What is this room?”

“This is Frisk’s room. You’ve never been in here before, have you?”

“No, this is the first time.”

“Hold on a sec.”

Chara enters the room and goes to one of the shelves to bring out a broken, old ukele. She brings it over for Geno to see.

“Uhhh, what’s this.”

“This my good sir, is Frisk’s first musical instrument he ever owned gifted to him by sister.”

“Oh cool. But why doesn’t Frisk throw it away if it’s so old.”  
“Because it’s precious to him. After all, it’s all his has left of his sister.”

“Wait, what...do you...mean.? I thought she went to college.”

“Oh that’s right. We never told you guys the truth. I’m really sorry about that.”

“So that was a lie. Why did you lie to us?”

“Frisk was afraid you would see as something else he isn’t. He’s...afraid you will stop being friends with him.”

“No I wouldn’t, I promise. Everybody’s been through something in their lives and done stuff they aren’t proud of. Nothing would ever change my opinion of Frisk.”

“Ok, but. *Sighs*Guess I’ve got no choice. Just promise me you won’t tell Frisk I told you this or tell your brothers.”

“Fine, I promise not to tell.”

“*Sighs*Never thought I be telling you of Frisk’s life so soon. Anyway, it all began…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arc:Sorry guys, but Frisk’s life is off-limits until next chapter. He doesn’t want you guys to see it so soon yet.

Frisk:Why are we even telling them my life story? 

Arc: They’re going to find out sooner or later so I think it’s better sooner than later.

Frisk:AHHHHH!

Arc:Anyway guys. Here is the true Chapter 4 to New Friendships. The other two chapters were made by less talented brother Cra. 

Cra:BROTHER!!!!

Arc:Meep. Welp, that’s my cue to run. Bye guys! *Runs Away*

Cra:Oh no you don’t!*Runs faster than Arc and tackles him to the ground.”

Arc:Ahh! Brother please.*Get furiously tickled and starts to scream laughter.*HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Chara:Guess that leaves the outro to me. Ch.5 will be up as soon as Arc stops getting tickled. Also, all of this is non-canon to the original Momma CQ or ParasiteTale. Arc and Cra are OCs that Erik(The Creator’s name) are planning to design in the near future. Look forward to them in the future and the stories he will make. Any questions for us or in the other stories is ok by us, but nothing too explicit. Also, if you have submissions of any fanart for any stories written by Erik is grateful as it would be amazing! With that, here are the talented artists whose characters are in this story. The original Error, Fresh, and Geno belong to- @loverofpiggies The Original Ink belongs to- @ comyet The Crafty CQ kids belongs to- @alainaprana 

P.S.-Here is a little spoiler as to who might show up in later chapters. The Amazing Asy belongs to- @furgemancs The Dreamy Dream Sans and the Nightmarish Nightmare Sans- @jokublog

Chara:Trust me, Arc has lots of ideas in mind, but Cra took over for a bit and well. Now we are going to be stuck at 26 followers and dropping. Anyway, this is Chara and the gang signing off until our next adventure.

Arc:HAHAHHAHA!!!

Cra:REVENGE!!!! *Laughs Maniacally* 

Chara:Please send help someone.

P.P.S-The @'s are for people on tumblr. Go search them up there. :)


	5. The Truth Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is showing Frisk's life story and do keep in mind that ParasiteTale Frisk has lost both his parents and his sister in an attack so I am trying to do something special knowing that.

Chara and Geno sat down on Frisk’s bed in unwavering silence. They sat down on the bed for a couple minutes until Chara sighs and speaks in scared voice.

“Where do I even start?”

Geno looks at her to see uneasiness and fear in her red eyes. He puts a hand on her leg in an attempt to comfort her. Chara looks at Geno who is just smiling. So Chara smiles back making Geno happy.

‘Maybe you can start from when you two first met? I’m kinda curious as to how you guys met”

“Well, we met in the first grade. Back then, Frisk was a really shy kid who never spoke to anyone. During recess and lunch, he would always stay in the corner of the playground bouncing a basketball. One day, I decided that I was sick of it. I was determined to become his friend and see him for who he really is. So during lunch, I approached him. At first, he tried to run away, but I would always get in front away. Eventually, he stopped trying and I sat next to him and introduced myself. The second day, I went back to him and you know what he told me.”

‘What?”

‘He told me,”Why did you come back? Wasn’t yesterday enough for you?” I of course I said no and that I wanted to get to know him. Since then, I began to hang out with him and we became the best of friends. Some things I learned about him are that he gets scared easily during horror movies, games, or anything horror related, that he loves anime like me, and that he loves to produce music.”

“Tell me, how long has he been making music?”

“Since he got his first instrument which was…”

“The ukulele.”

“Yeah, the one he got from his sister...heh.”

“If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to her? You sound like something bad happened to her”

“Well...she passed away long time ago. When we were young, she was diagnosed with cancer.”

“Oh,I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize that his sister passed away.”

“She was awesome. She would always tell us stories when we were little, sing songs with us while Frisk would play the ukulele, and draw cute little characters whenever she had the chance. Frisk loved her so much and looked up to her. He was always so excited to see his sister and to sing with her. He changed though the day she died.”

“What do you mean he changed?”

“Well... we were all devastated, but Frisk took it the worst. After his sister died, he was never the same. He stopped making music, he stopped interacting with friends...he stopped living all together. A few weeks after his sister died, his parents found a letter in her room addressed to him from his sis. I don’t know why, but they asked me to give it him. They probably felt like he would listen to me. So I did it, I went to deliver the letter. I went to his room and opened it to see a horrific sight. He...he was...he was so thin, had bags under his eyes, and just stared blankly at a wall.”

“That sounds horrible. Why...why would he do that to himself?”

“That’s just it. He wasn’t himself. He wasn’t the cheerful, creative Frisk I knew. He was just a ghost of himself. It was...horrible. I approached him, but he never moved. I couldn’t even look at him so I just left the letter by his side and ran out there crying. I never wanted to see him like that ever again. A few days later, I get a call and I was surprised to see who it was. I immediately answered to hear Frisk crying at the other end. I was worried something happened, but all he said was if I wanted to come over. I said yes and when I came over, he was waiting by the door crying and gave me a hug repeating the phrase “Thank you”. I then started to cry and hugged him back...I was able to get my best friend back that day.”

“What helped him though, what got him through it?”

“That letter I gave him apparently, it was a goodbye letter from his sister in case she ever passed away. Though you know what I found surprising.”

“What?”

“Well he told me that he got a vision of his sister writing that same letter crying. Though what helped the most was apparently seeing his sister hugging a picture of Frisk and her close to her chest. He said he started to cry so much and finally felt closure in himself.”

“Do you believe it?”

“Yeah, Frisk isn’t the type of person to lie and it was on that day that he became his cheerful self again. He started to eat more, he began to make music, and he started to become alive again.”

“Sounds like something special. So back to the story.”

“Anyway, he went back to being his cheerful self. The person I grew to admire and love.”She jumps at the realization at what she said and now looks at Geno who has stars for eyes and a huge smile on his face. Chara tries to hide her face, but it is impossible to not see her red face.

“So you like Frisk, huh.”

“C-Can we just continue with the story?”

“Sure, and don’t worry. You did make me promise to not say a word about the story and you said it in the story. So yeah, just continue.”

“Thanks Geno.”

“Hey no worries, we all make mistakes.”

“Anyway, back to the story. Everything seemed back to normal, Frisk was getting healthier and starting to produce music again. It seemed everything was fine until two years later, something else happens.”

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, apparently some person broke out of the prison near where we lived. He was supposedly an insane guy who loved torturing and killing his victims. His body account grew to about 21 people tortured and killed.”

“That sounds...horrible. Why didn’t the police do anything?”

“They tried to, but he got away from them and came into our neighborhood. Can you guess which house he went into?”

“No, don’t tell me. Did he..”

“He broke into Frisk’s house. His father heard the sound of glass breaking so he something to defend against whoever broke inside, but he unfortunately caught off guard and killed with a knife. He screamed in agony as the guy stabbed him over and over again until he stopped moving. He then went upstairs to the wife’s room, but didn’t see anyone there. He then went to Frisk’s room where she saw Frisk and his mom. His mom was trying to protect him, but she didn’t stand a chance as the insane person grabbed her and started to torture her. That wasn’t enough for him though, no. He wanted something more. So he killed his mom and moved towards Frisk. Frisk struggled to get away from the man, but it was futile. The man started to torture all while doing an insane laugh. He first started with breaking his fingers, then he moved to slash at his body producing many deep wounds, and finally. He took out his eye which is why he wears an eyepatch today. Eventually the police arrived at Frisk’s house thanks to someone calling 911. They were able to apprehend the criminal in time, but Frisk was was critical condition Though he was able to pull through, but barely. Since then, he began to live with us and we treated him like one of the family.”

‘I-I-I…”

“I’m sorry you have to hear this Geno. But he is doing better as you can see. Though, even I know that he still has nightmares about those events. But Geno.”

“Ye-yeah.

 

“Due to that incident, his soul is pretty weak now. He usually goes to the checkups mostly to have his soul checked for any progress on its healing. But no luck, so for now. All we can do is wait patiently and hope nothing bad happens.”

“Now I’m kinda wishing you never told me this. It’s just...too much to take in. To think that Frisk actually endured all that and can still find happiness. It’s kinda...inspiring.”

“Tell me, does this change your view of Frisk?”

“Well, it’s just a lot to take in. If I’m to be honest. Even though he may have gone through all that, he is still the same cheerful person that loves to make music. I think I would’ve gave up on life after that. I don’t think I would be able to live with all that in my mind. So, It’s kinda inspiring to be honest.”

“You know what he said at his parents’ funeral.”

‘What?”

“He said in these exact words,”I know that my parents are looking after me along with my sister. They would want me to live life to the fullest, to make new friends, and to keep being myself. So that is why, for my family, my friends, and for you Chara, I will live on and make my hopes and dreams a reality.” I was literally in tears after that because I didn’t lose my best friend again. Instead, he became stronger and now is more outgoing than ever.”

“Heh, you really look up to him.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Heh, you know. I’m kinda glad that you told me. Just not in so much detail.”

“Hey, you were the one that asked for it.”

“I was indeed.”

They both start to laugh a lot.Though that laughing came to an abrupt stop as Chara’s phone starts to ring and so she grabs it and answers the call.

“Hello?...Oh, hey Dad. What’s...Wait, what?...What do you me...No,no,no.”

She drops the phone and drops to the floor. She starts to cry while Geno sits by confused by the situation.

“What happened Chara?”

“It’s Frisk. He’s-he’s.”

“He’s what?”

“He’s gone into a coma.”


	6. The Breakdown Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Frisk will only turn bad for the skeletal family and for their friends.

CQ was on her way towards Chara’s house to pick up Geno and take him home. She was close to the house when she gets a text message on her phone. She decides to pull over to check the message in case it is an emergency. She takes her phone out of her purse to see that Geno has sent her a message. Though it was not a happy one and she drove faster towards Chara’s house in an effort to make up for lost time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house, Geno and Chara were waiting patiently in silence. There was nothing to talk about between the two of them that would lift the atmosphere. So there they sat, waiting for Geno’s Mom to pick him up. 

Moments later, the sound of a car is heard and then a knock on the door. Chara and Geno head towards the door and Chara opens it to see CQ standing there.

“What happened Geno? Why did you send me this?”

She pulls out her phone to show the message from Geno which say…”Mom, can you drive me and Chara to the hospital? Something bad has happened. Please, just hurry over here.” CQ puts the phone away and looks at the two of them.

“Well, you going to tell me what happened.”

Geno just puts his head down and Chara took this as a signal to be the one to explain.

“Well, you see. Our friend was going to go do a checkup at the doctors today, but something happened and now he slipped into a coma.”

CQ was shocked to hear this. Needless to say, CQ took both Chara and Geno to the hospital to check on Frisk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink and Comyet were at Error’s and Fresh’s house since CQ had to go pick up Geno. Ink had gone to see an art museum earlier that day, but had to leave since Comyet needed to babysit the two troublemakers. Ink was currently in the living room watching some anime like “Your Lie in April”. He found the art on the show extremely good, but also found the story and music awesome. Comyet was in the kitchen preparing some snacks for Ink when she gets a call. She stops what she is doing and answers the phone to hear CQ on the other side.

“Heya sis. You get Geno yet?...Wait, why are you going to the hospital? Don’t tell me something happened to Geno...No?Then what...Say that again….Oh dear, yeah. Yeah of course I’ll come. Ok, bye sis. See ya at the hospital.”  
She hangs up and heads to the living room to see Ink entranced by the show. 

“Ink, grab your stuff. We’re heading to the hospital.”

“Why mom? Has something happened to Geno!?”

“No, it’s your friend Frisk. He’s...gone into a coma I’m afraid.”

“Wait, what.”

Ink’s voice sounded scared. He was having trouble breathing. The words kept repeating in his head. He didn’t want to lose his friend, he didn’t want to lose anyone in general. Comyet saw him having a panic attack and rushed over to comfort him.

“Shhh, breath honey. I’m sure it will be ok. You gotta be strong, you can’t panic like this.”

Ink calmed down a bit, but was still breathing a bit hard still. Error and Fresh heard something and so came into the living room to see what was happening. What they saw was Comyet trying to comfort Ink who was crying and sniveling.

“Yo brahs. What’s going on?”

“Error and Fresh. I want you both in the car at this moment. Your friend Frisk has fallen into a coma. CQ and them are already there and they are waiting for us.”

Error and Fresh were stunned at this, but Fresh just shrugged it off as nothing while Error was just saddened. They both complied and headed towards the car. Comyet carried Ink to the car and strapped him into the front seat. They left the house and drove off towards the hospital.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Geno, Chara, CQ, and Arc are outside of Frisk’s room watching through a window. The doctors are not allowing them to go inside in the case something might happen that can affect Geno and them. Geno and Chara just kept looking at Frisk with saddened faces, but Geno was feeling a bit angry. No one was supposed to go through the pain that he goes through and here he is looking at friend who is now in a coma. Geno was feeling a bit of anger inside, anger towards the doctors because they couldn’t do anything. Chara puts an arm on Geno who looks over Chara. Chara just wore a sad look on her face...no smile, no joy...just pure sorrow. Geno couldn’t stand it, something was dwelling inside waiting to be released. 

Everyone moved to the front desk and after a few moments, a doctor came. Geno and Chara immediately went to the doctor and started to annoy him with questions.

“Is Frisk going to be ok?”

“Yeah doc, is he?”

‘We really want to know.”

“Like right now.”

The doctor just looked at them with at first a bit of anger, but then settled down.

“Look kids, I don’t think you should be hearing this. I mean, why would you care?”

The kids looked at him with anger in their eyes. Chara then began to speak.

“You want to say that again, doctor…”

“It’s not like a couple of kids like you will understand adult talk. Plus, no matter what happens...you will probably just forget him after a couple months and return to your normal lives. You know why, because nobody cares for children who are useless, weak, and-AGH!!!”

The doctor is then flung across the room and hits his back on the wall. Chara looks in shock, but then turns to look at Geno with a scared look in her eyes.

Geno’s right eye was now shining a blue/red color and his hand is outstretched and glowing in with the same color as his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. I will from now be putting the creators tumblr down below along with mine. Her name is AlainaPrana and make sure you tell her that Arc sent you. I want to see what she'll say.
> 
> Creator of Momma CQ- http://alainaprana.tumblr.com/
> 
> My tumblr and owner of ParasiteTale Frisk and Chara- http://arc-central.tumblr.com/


End file.
